Mazinger Z
Mazinger Z is the first mech piloted by Koji Kabuto in The Knights of the Multiverse. It's also the main inspiration for the "robots arms race" on Earth Prime History Pre-Series After defeating Dr. Hell and the Mycenae Empire alongside the rest of the Mazinger team, Koji and his friends spent the next year protecting their earth against any new giant monsters and robots, even working with the Getter team from time to time. Mini-Series On a seemingly normal day, Koji took Mazinger out to battle some new robot attacking a nearby city. Unfortunately, they wouldn't be able to rendezvous with Great Mazinger and Tetsuya as they flew straight through a sudden red portal. Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 However, Mazinger's end would come in their second battle against Thrust's guild, when it took part in the battle against the first assault of the Getter Army. During the battle, Mazinger was knocked off balance, and with two Liger units pinning it down by drilling into its legs and a Poseidon unit holding its arms in a Hemlock maneuver, a Dragon unit ripped the Hover Pilder from its head and threw it into the distance. The Getter units then took the damaged Mazinger back to the Guild Headquarters, and Dr. Locus modified it into the Dark Mazinger (which the Knights were quick to poke fun at for its unoriginality) and led a squadron of Getters to attack the Knights' base in it. Great Mazinger attempted to hold it off while still injured from the battle earlier as the others held off the Getter units, only to be brutally incapacitated by it. Before he could finish Great off with a Breast Fire however, an even larger Breast Fire-like blast erupted in the sky above Mazinger, destroying/melting all the enemy Getter units. Seeing Mazinkaiser rise up from the flaming remains of the Getters, Locus panicked and fired everything at Kaiser: both rocket punches (only for both fists to bounce of Kaiser's chest), a Photon Beam (which barely even singed Kaiser's face), and was about to fire a Breast Fire, before Kaiser knocked it onto the ground, then pounded into its chest and ripped its chest panels off. The last known appearance of Mazinger Z was when it was thrown into the side of the base, and was most likely used for spare parts for repairs. Accessories Hover Pilder Scrander Abilities * Photon Beam ** Two energy beams that fire from Mazinger's eyes. * Breast Fire ** A burst of fire energy that fires from the panels on Mazinger's chest. * Rust Hurricane ** A gust of wind shoots from the grill on Mazinger's face and disintegrates the opponent in a bluish-green mist. * Drill Missile ** Numerous small missiles fire from the ports behind Mazinger's forearms. * Rocket Punch ** Mazinger fires one of its forearms and rockets it forward and plows through the opponent. * Iron Cutter ** Two axe-like blades pop out from both sides of both arms. When fired, they're able to cut through nearly any surface. * Double Burning Fire ** Combo attack w/ Great Mazinger: Z and Great fire their Breast Fire and Breast Burn at an opponent. * Fire Storm ** Combo attack w/ Kotetsu Jeeg: Z's Breast Fire and Jeeg's Spin Storm combine to create an enormous black, white and red fiery tornado that swallows their target whole. * Final Dynamic Special v1 ** Combo attack w/ Great Mazinger & Getter Dragon: Mazinger's Breast Fire combines with Great's Thunder Break and Dragon's Getter Beam to create a large red/pink, electical blast. * Final Dynamic Special v2 ** Combo attack w/ Pink Diamond, Getter Dragon, Usagi Tsukino, Star Butterfly and Great Mazinger: As Star and Usagi lift the opponent into the air, Z and Great fly up to the side of them and blast them with a Double Burning Fire. Dark Mazinger Still wanting to analyze Mazinger after seeing it and the other mechs when they arrived on his Earth, Locus convinced Thrust to have the Getter units capture the mech. Having customizing it personally, Locus piloted the newly named Dark Mazinger as he led an attack on the homebase with a squadron of Dark Getter Units. He had nearly destroyed Great Mazinger, until Mazinkaiser's unexpected appearance and nearly destroyed it completely. Notes To match up closer to the other mechs featured in the series, Mazinger's height has scaled up to 24 meters/78 feet, the same height as its Shin Mazinger counterpart. Category:Crystal Knights Category:Crystal Knight Founding Members Category:Miniseries Introductions Category:Mazinger Team Category:Robots Created on Earth Prime Category:Allied Robot Corps Category:Mechs Category:Robots Category:Mazinger Robots